This invention relates to pincer-like tools in general and more particularly relates to a tweezer that is free standing in an upright position.
A tweezer for cosmetic purposes is often used to grasp a particular strand of hair or other very small objects that are difficult to see, especially if the small object to be grasped is near an eye of the user and the user is unable to view the small object with both eyes. Under such circumstances after the object is located it should not be lost from view even momentarily. The latter condition gives rise to the need for having a tweezer in a position that will enable it to be located readily without interrupting sighting on the object to be grasped.
Unfortunately, in the prior art this was difficult to achieve because a tweezer was usually mingled with other implements from which a tweezer was not easily distinguished merely by touch.